


We Reach Through The Veil (And Rise Over Strife)

by Jackdaw_Kraai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, And A Skywalker Enabler, And It's Told From The Dead Character's Perspective, Angst, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, I want fluff damnit, It'll Need To Apologize Though, M/M, Mentions Of Skywalker Plans, Piett Is An Adrenaline Junkie, Secret Relationship, So Does Piett, The Force Ships It, The Major Character Death Already Happened, They're A Terrifying Team, Together in Death, Vader Loves Him For It, Written because my beta wrote angst in the discord server and I wasn't having it, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw_Kraai/pseuds/Jackdaw_Kraai
Summary: A direct sequel to @ChaoticNeutral18's fic. Because I wanted fluff.Piett just saw his longtime commander and secret spouse Darth Vader disappear from the afterlife he had been sent to, forever. Even in death, Force-nulls and Force-sensitives are not to be, and Piett curses it all that the one he loves was a child of the very Force keeping them apart. But there is nothing to be done, and all that one can do in such a cruel joke of a situation, is sink down to the ground and have a good wallow.Now if only that pesky light trying to grab his attention would respect that too.
Relationships: Firmus Piett & Darth Vader, Firmus Piett/Darth Vader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	We Reach Through The Veil (And Rise Over Strife)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Realms of The Dead (Are As Separate As In Life)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477460) by [ChaoticNeutral18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral18/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral18). 



> Written because @ChaoticNeutral is an angst monster and made me cry and that is Not Allowed. So I wrote myself some fluff to soothe my poor heart. This isn't beta read, it was typed up in a fury, and I can make no guarantees for the quality, but it's mine, so I'm posting it.
> 
> Enjoy.

_Funny, how cold existence could be when your existence had ceased to matter,_ Piett thought, staring dully at nothing. Nothing, where the man who had once been his husband had been. Nothing, where nothing would ever be again.

He didn't understand. How could he? The Force had always been his husband's business, and though he had loved to listen to the man explain it, the words rumbling out of him and through Piett, reaching deep into his chest, he's never quite understood what Vader didn't quite know how to explain. How did you explain sight to a blind man? Or music to the deaf? You could try, and you might come close, but there would always be a little something lost in translation.

This though?

He had heard people describe life as the greatest joke of all, and in death, Piett couldn't help but feel like they'd been the punchline all along.

It didn't feel real. None of it did. So he just sat there. Even as his men moved on around him, he stayed, unmoving. Even as they tried to convince him to give up, to come along, there was light there! Come on, sir, one last adventure? But he stayed.

He didn't want an adventure. Not when it could never match the sheer insanity his other half could cook up and then pull off with a flourish and a cocky smile that only Piett could sense. Not when it would never be that time he had been ordered to skirt the Lady through three different gravity wells while Vader took over as the nav computer of the ship, beating the odds and laughing at death as they did the impossible together. Not when it wouldn't end in him and his husband standing on the bridge during the graveyard shift, wondering at the stars and each other.

So he stayed.

He stayed and waited and he didn't know what for.

The men moved on without him and he let them. Why wouldn't he? They could still have their adventure. But he would stay, and maybe, with a bit of luck, he would be able to fool himself into seeing that face he had glimpsed for only just a moment. Young, happy, and one he wished he could have known better. Memorized like he memorized every scratch on every mask his husband had ever worn.

But he was gone. And Piett would stay, even as everything grew cold and numb.

Everything.

Everything but the light.

He couldn't see it. Not from where he was. But he could sense it behind him. Bright, warm, inviting. Mocking.

Why he would be tempted by it when his husband had disappeared, he would never understand. But it was the only thing there. His men were gone, and Piett was alone in an endless void.

He didn't know for how long he sat there. Didn't much care to know. What use was time for the dead? But slowly, gradually, it grew stronger, brighter, calling him. He ignored it, but it grew more difficult to do as it stung his eyes and pulled at his very core. Pulled and clawed and blinded until he could see nothing but it and— and—

_Fine._

He squinted his eyes until they were nearly closed and growled as he turned around, glaring at the light. It still mocked him. Like hell did he care, but if it wasn't going to leave him damn well alone, he was going to have to get angry.

Getting up from where he was seated, he marched towards the light. If there was something or someone shining it while he was attempting to grieve, he was bloody well going to give them a piece of his mind. It's not like he had anything better to do. He could continue sitting still once he'd gotten the anger out of his system.

The closer he marched towards the light the more it pulled on him, dragging at his feet like he was attempting to descend a sheet of ice. Bracing himself worked for a time, but eventually he began slipping, sliding, until—

He tripped.

Stumbling, falling, he cursed his own impatience as he fell ass over teakettle into the unknown, light so bright it burned surrounding him until he thought he might burn up in it, falling, falling, falling, until—

Two strong arms caught him, embraced him, and held him close even as he was still trying to tell up from down. Before he could demand who the hell had gotten his hands on him, a familiar, rumbling laughter that rolled like thunder filled his ears and he went limp in the grip of his rescuer in sheer shock. It couldn't be.

'My apologies, love,' a painfully familiar voice that he'd feared he would never hear again rumbled in a chuckle. 'But it appears my parent was rather clueless in what would motivate you. I told them dangling one's husband in front of their spouse before promptly removing them without so much as hint would be taken the wrong way, but it took some time to convince them.'

It was. For all that he had once loved and lost it _was._

'Tell them then,' Piett choked out through a throat he didn't think should have been that thick with tears when he was dead and gone. 'That the next time they pull something like that, Parent-in-law or not, I will kick them to pieces.'

Laughter rumbled into his ear and he was spun around in his husband's arms, laughing blue eyes meeting his own and _oh._ He already knew he would never tired of this. 'Duly noted, love,' Vader rumbled back at him, face all new and strange but Force, he could love it so easily if given only a moment. 'Now come, I believe I have some introductions to make.'

'As long as they're alright with meeting me while you hold on to me,' he shot back, trying and failing to keep a beaming smile of his face, tears pricking at his eyes as he rested his forehead against the that of the one he loved. 'Because I'm not letting you go any time soon.'

Vader threw his head back in a laugh and Piett promptly fell in love again. 'If they're not,' he answered with mischief thick in his voice, 'Then they can take up issue with me.'

'Let's go then,' Piett said, feeling lighter and giddier than he had in— longer than he could remember. 'We have a plan to hatch that will give as many people a conniption in as efficient ration as possible.'

Laughter rang out all throughout the Force as love shone from their son and his husband love. Together once more, and together at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was worth the read! Let me know about typos, whether or not you liked it by screeching like a pterodactyl in the comment box, and have a lovely freaking day!


End file.
